


A Modern American Alice

by nikkilittle



Category: American McGee's Alice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkilittle/pseuds/nikkilittle
Summary: A comprehensive description of the alternate universe of my modern American Alice who lives in a real Wonderland. It would be useful to read this before any of my stories of the modern American Alice.





	A Modern American Alice

A Modern American Alice

1\. Wonderland is a real place located in the midwest of the United States in the current era.

2\. Alice is a five-foot-tall, freckle-faced redhead who is in her late forties at the beginning of the alternate universe stories. She's a bit of a showoff and is quite vain. Alice is the party girl of Wonderland.

3\. Wonderland experienced a civil war around 1977, and is now an anarchist commune in which there is neither money nor prices.

4\. The Mad Hatter is the Thomas Edison of Wonderland, and is responsible for just about everything technical.

5\. Wonderland has computers running Linux courtesy of the Mad Hatter who refurbs computers tossed down the Rabbit Hole which people "uptop" use as a dumping site.

6\. There is no internet in Wonderland. No one could figure out a safe way to connect to the internet in Wonderland without risking the discovery of Wonderland's location. Alice and Hatter go "uptop" and use internet cafes -- often in Paris -- to connect to the internet. They usually wear a disguise when they go "uptop." 

7\. The Gnome Village and Pale Realm are the only areas of Wonderland with any organized government. The Gnomes have their village council and Pale Realm is ruled by the White King.

8\. Red Realm and Queensland are both ruins left untouched after the civil war.

9\. Everyone in Wonderland except Cheshire and later Sarah Palin is a vegetarian. Most of the food available in Wonderland is mushrooms, nuts, fruit and berries, cheese from the gnomes' goat herds, and eggs from the gnomes' chicken coops.

10\. Alice is addicted to Valrhona chocolate with the predictable result. Her size varies from 12 to 16. Think Judy Garland. At size 12, Alice is stocky and athletic looking. At size 16, she is quite voluptuous. Alice starts out as a size 2 in the origin story.

11\. Hatter first marries "Little Red" who runs out on him, and later marries Sarah Palin. After Sarah Palin gets eaten by a Killer Mushroom, Alice and Arianne matchmake him with Lindsay Lohan.

12\. Alice has a lover named "Arianne" whom she met in a homeless encampment. Arianne is frequently the narrator of stories, including "The Second Sword." Arianne is rather quiet, thoughtful and reflective, and is bisexual. She is a “chubby-chaser” when it comes to women. Alice knows.

13\. Cheshire can type and has a few stories of his own to tell. "A Bedtime Story" is narrated by Cheshire.

14\. The Gnome Elder narrates "The Gnome Elder's Birthday Gift." The theme is female body image.

15\. Alice turns into the Queen of Hearts -- later, Medusa -- when she loses her temper -- or takes rage potion.

16\. In addition to the weapons mentioned in the game, Alice also has a spinning top, the shrunken head of the Duchess, and a puzzle box. In "The Second Sword," she also acquires the "Angel's Sword" which reappears in "Wastelands."

17\. Alice has a bong which she fills with Caterpillar's smoke powder and lights to create portals to other places and even alternate time lines. Hatter can also blow smoke portals with a bong. In "The Second Sword," Alice acquires the ability to create portals with her mind.

18\. Alice walks around with her "Bowie Knife" strapped to her hip. It never leaves her hip -- even on trips "uptop."

19\. The ceiling of Wonderland Cave is covered in phosphorescent flowers that glow during the daytime of the world uptop and stop glowing, with a few exceptions, at night. The few flowers that glow at night provide a "twinkle" that simulates stars.

20\. The phosphorescent flowers on the roof of Wonderland Cave leach phytochemicals into Wonderland's water supply that suppress most diseases and even genetic conditions. After 30 years of drinking Wonderland's water, age progression is greatly slowed and the average lifespan becomes 500 years. Alice, Hatter, Arianne, Lindsay (Mrs. Hatter), and the Gnomes can all expect to live 500 years. Cheshire, too. The White Chess Pieces are essentially ageless.


End file.
